The Boy That Nocked
by DestielFangirl14
Summary: Destiel Fanfic (my first fanfic so it probably wont be perfect).


Sam slammed the door shut with a horrified look on his face from what he had just walked in on. He had been walking by Dean's room on the way to the library to research the case that they were on, it was a simple case.A family had been murdered, shredded by what they suspected was claws and their hearts were ripped out. the boys suspected a werewolf, it matched with the lunar cycle and really that's all the proof you just needed to find the monster that killed the family.

While he walked by he heard strange noises coming from Dean's room. He stopped and tiptoed closer to the door, as he did he could tell that the noises were groans. He stood facing the door contemplating on whether or not to enter, worried about interrupting Dean. Dean hasn't been having a good past couple of weeks trying to keep the Mark of Cain in control, and he could see the toll it was taking on Dean, and all of the empty beer bottles scattered around Dean's room was an obvious clue that Dean wasn't doing well. Maybe a little bit of sex would do him well. As Sam turned to leave his brother and whoever else was with him alone he heard Dean groan a name that sounded a lot like Cas.

Sam stopped immediately and thought he was hearing things, there was no possible way that his brother has said Cas. He turned to face the door once again and leaned in so close his ear was practically pressing on the door. He heard the bed squeaking in a consistent pattern, from inside the room he heard two people taking turns moaning, one he could tell was his brother, it was a deep husky voice. But he couldn't distinct the second voice, and now that Sam thought about it, he hadn't remembered Dean coming home with a girl.

He remembered back to earlier that night, Dean had walked in the door with a bag filled with his usual greasy foods in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other. He descended the stairs and set the bag of food on the table across for where Sam was sitting and took out two beers one for him and one for Sam. After he had drunk the beer and finished the content in his bag, he had shuffled out of the room with an exhausted look on his face, the kind that you see on someone that has been fighting a battle and is close to losing or giving up. Sam raked his memory wondering if he had heard someone come in later or not. He took a breath and knocked on the door twice.

"Dean you okay in there?" he said as he reached for the doorknob.

He turned the doorknob and pushed it open just enough to fit his head in. He looked in to see his brother completely naked on his knees on the bed and Castiel laying also naked on the bed with sweat trickling off his forehead and taking shallow breaths. Their clothes were sprawled out all over the room along with the blankets. Dean turned to face him exposing his chiseled six pack and anti-demon possession tattoo by his collar bone. His face was filled with shock and embarrassment. Castiel looked between Dean and Sam with his piercing blue eyes and said nothing.

"What the hell Sammy!" Dean yelled as he scrambled to cover up with the thing closest to him.

Sam looked over to where Castiel had been lying but surprised to find that the angel had disappeared, leaving him and his brother alone. Sam pulled his head out of the doorway as fast as he could and slammed the door shut.

He stood there for a moment only blinking, waiting to wake up from this dream and find himself laying in he realized it hadn't been a dream, he rushed into the kitchen grabbed and beer out of the fridge, popped off the top and sat and watched the mist coming off the cold heard footsteps growing louder from down the hall and when he looked up and saw his brother, now fully dressed and wearing a tomato red look on his face. Dean stood in the doorway motionless just staring at him, Dean rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked down at the marble floor at a loss for words.

"Umm, Sam about what you just saw before." Dean started, but he couldn't continue on.

"Oh yeah um, that was..." Sam paused searching for the right words to say, " Surprising."

"Ha yeah," Dean said still looking at the floor "Look, Sammy, I was going to tell you, I really was. I just needed time to sort things out."

Sam nodded at his brother. He had never seen Dean this embarrassed about anything.

"I was hoping that Cas would be here to tell you too, but, well you know, he bailed when you walked in," Dean said finally raising his head to look at Sam.

"I know Dean, you would have told me when you were ready," Sam said giving Dean a reassuring smile, " Oh and Dean I am sorry for walking in on you two, I should have waited for you to answer and not just have walked in."

"It's okay Sammy I probably have done the same thing to you once or twice," Dean replied slightly smiling at Sam.

The next couple of weeks were strange but good at the same time. Sam was supportive with his brother and Castiel's relationship, it was the first time in a long time that Dean actually looked happy and not like someone fighting a losing battle. Sam walked into the library to see Cas sitting on Dean's lap and kissing him passionately, both of their eyes were closed and Dean's hand was making its way up Castiel's back. Without stopping to breathe, they continued to kiss. Castiel in return was running his hands through Dean's honey colored hair. Sam pulled up a chair across the table from Cas and Dean and sat down placing his laptop on the opened one eye and looked at Sam and kissed Cas one last time before fixing his hair and turning to his kid brother. Dean smiled and Sam smiled back. Sam knew that this was going to be good for Dean and that's all that matters to him.


End file.
